


The adjacent seat- Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: Your seatmate has become very insistent with you. ¿What kind of man is he?





	1. Chapter 1

As since a couple of years, and for almost every day of the week, you were sitting in your seat in the college. You liked those seats in stands, wooden, where everything was a single giant table, long and an seat impossible to move but relatively comfortable. They look like the seats of the churches. ¿The good thing? There was not the sound of chairs or desks dragged along the ground.  
Towards half minute had sounded the recess bell, but you wanted to finish copying the notes from the blackboard, before going to the bathroom to empty your bladder, especially since that was the class of Anthropology 2 and after the break would come the profesor of Mesopotamian History, who, with his usual little patience, will erase all without asking.  
Most of your peers had already gone to clear the mind, but you still missing a couple of paragraphs.  
A paper ball bounced off your shoulder and fell on the table. Sighed, you taking the ball, putting it in a bag full of identical balls and you continued writing. You knew what was and from who it was. Was from that insistent guy which it was about four rows above you and wich had not ceased to bother you. Inclusive, you should not be sitting there, but four rows above. But upon arriving you in the morning and see that he was there, you chose to shift the sit.  
You finished, so fast you went to the bathroom crowded with crazy university ladies with thoughts of glory and you came back with enough time. You emit a cry of grief when you entering the classroom and see that the insistent guy had moved to be next to you.  
\- ¿Again, Drake?- Your snort, taking your stuff- I'm tired of changing my place every few minutes ¿You know?  
\- I'm not forcing you to move, I just want to sit next to you...  
\- ¿When you don’t?- You reached him the bag with papers- Take your messages, Samuel.  
\- You don’t open... ¿How do you know that are messages? Maybe it's the final exam answers...  
\- As if I don’t know you- You sat.  
It was true, you know him. You know that this man adult with silly tattoo on his neck was as persistent as intelligent, and as dumb as a womanizer. The first year you saw him seduce and lying with each and every one of the females classmates, in love affairs that lasted less than a month, until early in the second year, he came to you. After being rejected by you, he continue to finish all the womens from the classroom and he returned to try something with you. Your rotund negative turned into an odyssey to bear him all the year, sending you paper messages, by phone, following you, sitting nearby.  
But you had not give up. No was no, and much more when he was a womanizer who used the ladies as hot holes for throwaway. You give a shit all they told, about he was extremely sweet and a bloody genius in bed. Or even if he even looked physically very attractive to you. You were worth more than that.  
Even worse, he was so smart in the class, that he could devote himself to ignore the teacher to annoy you, without his notes get off the excellent. You were good too, but not so much.  
You were looking for the book for the new class, when he moved a little closer.  
\- ¿Next year you're going to give up or I will have to bear you until I degree?- You looked him, serious.  
\- I don’t know- He approached you a cigarette- It depends on you.  
\- Pass- You denied- I want to leave that.  
\- Good for you- He put the pack away- So ¿When are you going to give up?  
\- Never.  
\- ¡Come on! ¡Sweetie! ¡Please!- He leaned on the table, watching you- You heard the other girls... ¿You don’t want to relax before exams?  
\- First, such exams are silly, I don’t even get stressed. Second ¡No! And much less with you.  
\- But you're not a lesbian...  
\- ¿What does it have to do? What I have is pride, and I will not go with you just because you have good reviews.  
\- ¿You know that makes you even more interesting?- He came further- You're not like the others, that they say yes to the first pair of eyes that insinuate them... You never give up, not even after a year. Principles, baby. Principles, balls, intelligence and tenacity. I love that. I adore that. Sleep with me.  
\- ¡No!- You separate, taking your stuff- Also ¿For what? ¿You don’t have enough women?  
\- ¿You want to hear something interesting?- He sat seductively.  
\- I’m not.  
\- Last year I had sex with each one.  
\- ¿And? ¿Congratulations?  
\- This year only once a month, only to release me.  
\- ¿Congratulations again?  
\- Release myself of my desire for you. When you give up, beautiful, you will feel what is the real pleasure.  
\- You can be very good in bed, and very intelligent in the class... But you don’t understand when to stop...  
\- Beautiful…- He took your hand.  
\- Don’t- You hit his arm with your heavy book, hard- Start treating me like a human being with rights, a person, and not as a vaginal difficult to penetrate, and maybe we could be even friends. Moron.  
\- Oh my God- He smiled- ¡You see! ¡That's what I mean! ¡All the other ladies let themselves be treated as objects, and they were happy about it! ¡You're the first woman that valued herself above a penis, in two years! ¡I'll buy you a thousand dinners! ¿You like the movies?  
\- You are crazy- You came down a couple of steps to change the row.  
\- ¿Do you like to take a walk?- He raised his voice- ¿A walk in the park? ¿Can I be your boyfriend?  
\- I'm going to castrate you- You pointed him, serious, in your new seat a few rows below- I'll make you believe that you won to get you high and send you to castrate with an illegal doctor.  
\- ¡I love you!  
\- ¡Shut up now!- You sat give him your back, while the bell ending recess.  
You did not see him, but Drake is slightly scattered on the table, looking at you with a loving smile put on his face, thinking of you and how to attract you.


	2. Chapter 2

You were still trying to understand the mentality of your partner Drake.

He had spent more than a year sleeping with womens, only to spend another year with you, using a simple speech of cheap seduction. And now, the short stupid messages that he send you by phone any time, of style “I’m thinking of swim together” or “¿Do you have ticklish feet?” had become in long messages, in specified hours and they had a little more sense. In that week, the substantial change was very strange.

The day before, Sunday afternoon, he had sent you a message that you did not expect.

“I’m in my house cleaning up my garden. I see the evening light walking through the leaves of my oak, and I can not stop thinking about you. I know you’ve seen me as a sexist pig since we met, but let me show you I’m not. I’m just as others want it. If they wanted a sexist pig, I gave it to them. You want a real man, I will give it to you. No more masks to you, no more peacock feathers. I, period. And I can’t stop thinking about your eyes while watching the sunset from the leaves of my oak. I adore you”

And after, one artistically photo of the effect of sunlight between the leaves of the tree.

It was a version of Samuel you’ve never seen. And were unaware if that was a trap, a mask, a game or the reality. The only thing you knew, was that you still be cautious with him.

Strangely, during the couple of weeks that you ignored him, he stopped laze you the usual dozen paper balls with messages, or moved by your side if he saw the opportunity, or attacked you with his catchphrases. Of course, he was not ignoring you. Every time you saw him or did you cross him, Samuel don’t stop to looking at you deeply, smile at you, say hello with some sweetness.

It was Friday, the classes were over, and you had gone home if not for a damn torrential rain that left you hidden inside the building, in the hope that cease enough to not get soaked to your home, and with the expensive books made alphabet soup.

And you were hoping that enough time so that the corridors were eerily empty. The sun had gone down some time ago, and although there were light, the empty university made you think in ghosts. Too much.

You were standing, reading a thing silly stuck on the wall, attentive to the rain.

\- ¿You still here?- Said a voice behind you.

\- ¡The fuck…!- You screamed, scared, twisting and turning away, looking- ¡Damn! ¡Samuel! ¡Bastard!

\- Sorry- He laugh softly- I did not mean to scare you.

\- Son of a fruit…- You inspired a little.

\- Hey- He took your arm- ¿Beautiful? You are pale ¿You’re okay?

\- I almost shit of scare… Moron…

\- Sorry… ¿But what are you doing here? There are hardly anyone here…

\- I hope the rain stop a little… ¿And you?

\- I had ordered a book and I was taking it- He showed you the book in his other hand.

\- The Stones of the Gods- You read- ¿FromArthur Gullier?

\- That the professor of Ancient Architecture recommended too much, yes.

\- ¿Are there more?

\- No, that is why I had ordered.

\- Well- You looked outside - I’ll see where I get it.

\- Beautiful, you know I have a car ¿Don’t you? Let me take you to home… The forecast does not say that the rain will ease tonight… ¿Or are you going to camp here?

\- ¿Here? God no… This damn college look frightening when nobody is here…

\- And that you have not been here at dawn, with the lights off…

\- ¿Do you?

\- ¿Remember last year, when the unbalanced teacher of Differential Statistics did that demented exam that don’t had head or tail and that not even he understand the questions?

\- Yes, when his medication failed- You laughed slightly.

\- ¿How do you think all the class approve?- He winked.

\- You did not do it- You low your voice.

\- Yes, I do- He smiled.

\- Not.

\- Yes.

\- Are you crazy- You came near enough, down much your voice- That’s an ethical violation, is illegal, they can expel you for that ¡Fool!

\- Not if nobody knows… Please, if there was no possible way that even the best of the class can take a 3, or the same teacher understand his questions. Nobody made complaints, not even the teacher. There is no evidence of who was, nothing at all…- He touched you nose gently- Silent ¿Yes?

\- That mean… That 8 that I won…

\- I put it- He smiled- It was the end of the year, I was already hooked by you. You deserved that note.

\- You are impossible- You denied.

\- Can be- He took the keys to his car- I take you.

\- No thanks… I’ll wait.

Being in the middle of the university, you could hear as the lights in the hallways on both sides began to fade, from the ends, darkening, as if a black wall approached slowly. It was too grim.

\- God- You took his arm- Go… Go…

\- Or we can hide in the dark.

\- Samuel, is seriously, this university at night frightens me…- You looked at his eyes- Please.

\- Of course, my precious- He smiled enraptured- Everything you ask me… Come on.

Drake make sounded the alarm car, to locate it better. Fortunately, thanks to his habit of arriving early, he could always park relatively close to the door.

The two walked quickly to the car, staying under cover, without being able to avoid some water.

You see, with some bad feeling, as the building was completely dark, as dead, behind a curtain of water.

Fortunately, you were out of that place, and with Samuel, despite everything, you feel very secure, maybe because you knew he was a kind man, or because he had the physique to a real security guard.


	3. Chapter 3

The warm air conditioning that came from the bottom of the car of Drake, relaxed you a moment. You had hardly noticed how cold it was.

\- ¿Better?- He asked.

\- Yes… Thank you…

\- So…- He thought- ¿I take you directly to your home or you want to have dinner with me?

\- That makes me think of something… I don’t understand you- You looked him.

\- I’m a very complex man, you specify what you don’t understand.

\- The why pass to act as a womanizer bar, to a man relatively pleasant… ¿What version are you? ¿What’s the catch?

\- I already told you, sweetie, if the other women wanted that I be a little rough, I was. After all, I like to please. But with you no longer, I know that this trick does not work. You worth enough for me to treat you with honesty, as I really am.

\- ¿Why?

\- ¿What part of that you worth, you don’t understand?

\- ¿Why me?

\- ¡Because you worth it!- He laugh- ¿You don’t see? You’re not a little girl grown up, like the others. You’re a grown woman, with values, principles, fundament, opinions, strength, intelligence. You’re worth it. And being “groping” all those other women, last year, was to see if any of them was more than an empty skull with breasts. In all, only you.

\- It’s curious that I’ve been almost the last ¿Don’t?- You said sarcastically mixed with frustration.

\- No, it was on purpose. I started from the seemed more hollow, to reach the most important. It was not for beauty, It was low to high, from within.

\- Sure…- You laughed.

\- ¿What?- He started to drive slowly- ¿Did you think it was from cuter to ugliest? ¿Do you forget that one of the first was Pamielle? The poor, besides being quite ugly, was bad in bed and incredibly unintelligent. I believed that only the pretty had the luxury of being superficial, but I was wrong with her.

\- All right… No details please.

\- And then, you. Besides that you’re beautiful, you have so many interesting things to say that makes me want to talk with you for two days.

You feel that your face was flushed. Internally you insulted to be flushed for something that Drake had said. You thought you were immune to him.

\- And…- You thought- ¿What about these new and long messages you send me? Before you asked me just the color of my underwear, and now they are mellow things like the violins remind you of my figure or you send me strange romantic songs…

\- ¿The mellow things bother you?

\- Not… But that is not the point.

\- ¿And you’ve heard the songs that I dedicate to you?- He looked you happy, in a red light.

\- Ummm… ¿Yes? But that is not the point.

\- The point is that, since you showed that you are different from the others, I have fallen in love with you, deep, absurd and enormously. That’s why I send what I send you and I look you like I look you… However ¿I’ll take you home or dine in mine?

\- ¿Do you have what?- Your cough.

\- In love- He repeated- Make up your mind now, or I will have to spin like crazy ¿Your place or mine?

\- Ummm… My home, I’m tired and want to sleep… Let me tell you where…

\- Needless- He smiled gently- I know where you live… I followed you a couple of times…

\- You’re creepy sometimes…

\- Just watched you were okay and that the area where you lived was not dangerous.

\- It is still creepy.

\- You know I’m going to send you mellow messages all the time ¿Don’t you?

\- God no…- You complained.

\- You said you did not mind the mellow things…

\- Well…

\- I will send you anyway… You deserve it. By the way, a little bird told me, I should get and study from memory the Handbook of Human Anthropology by Zimmer Hummer for the final exam of Anthropology 2…

\- ¿Is the typical book where he gets all the questions?

\- According to my sources… Yes…

\- Another book that I have to get as soon as possible…

\- You will not gonna get. It is sold out since last year, is not more. But you can use mine.

\- If is not stock ¿How you have it?

\- I stole it.

\- No, you did not…

\- Yes, I do- He smiled widely.

\- Oh my God ¡Samuel! ¡Stop doing illegal things!

\- ¿Why? It’s fun. And if there were copies of that book, I had not stolen. I think copy it and put publicly on the Internet. I’ll fuck the lives of many.

\- You are crazy.

\- Yes. And stop calling me by my full name, is very serious. You know I like be called Sam… Or Samy if you want more privacy.

\- No.

\- If I may be obscene, I will love to hear you call me that while… you know… take a walk in the clouds of pleasure…

\- No.

\- ¿We study together the Handbook of Human Anthropology? The exam is soon, I don’t think it’s good to lose a whole day in copy that. In addition, I already read it, I know the important parts, we can review it…

\- I don’t know…

\- Please… ¿Yes? It is to study, only… As if I were to force you to do something…

\- Tomorrow we’ll see…

The truth was you were reluctant to spend time alone with him. Not for fear that he could do damage to you, but for fear of give up altogether. Because within you, you felt it, you were give up.


	4. Chapter 4

Fortunately, despite cutesy messages and romantic songs, Drake did not advance too more, as if he knew that the time of final exams was not the best time to inspire love to anyone. You studied with him, a few times, taking good grades because he was an excellent companion study. In the process, you know him a little better, realizing that, what you had seen for almost two years, was a mask. The real Samuel was much more adorable, friendly, loving and caring.

And with the start of the holidays, the messages will don’t ceased. Like did not cease the drop of your wall. Despite your reluctance and efforts, he was beginning to attract you, too much.

That weekend you were, for some reason, incredibly horny. You had already masturbated beastly in the morning but you kept wanting a male body, with an overwhelming thirst.

While you thought to look some porn, a message rang on your phone. Was Drake.

“One of these days we need to go out for ice cream or watch a movie ¿What do you say?

Fuck your wall, your reluctance and everything else. You wanted to have sex and would be with him. You wrote quickly.

"¿Are you still in love with me?”

“God… Yes… Very ¿Why?”

“Are you at home now?”

“Obviously”

“I’ll be direct. I’m dying in wish and I need a man to satiate myself. You. ¿I can go?”

“My love, come and stay all the time you want”

That was all you needed. You took a backpack you were always ready to when go out and asked a taxi directly to his home.

Evidently he was waiting for you, because you just hit the door, and he will open. You had no time or desire to even say hello. You threw your backpack aside and like a cat, hugged his neck, kissing his mouth. You gave a long, soft sound of pleasure while felt his tongue inside your mouth and his hands pressing your back against him.

\- By God- You took his face, agitated, separating you a moment- You won ¿Okay? I fell, I’m here. Just don’t make fun of it.

\- ¿Make fun?- He confused, stroking your back- ¿What am I going to make fun?

\- From my. That even after two years, you manage your task. You will go to bed with me.

\- Oh… Honey- He denied, smiling- You’re not a one more in a list… Understand it. I love you. And I will sleep with you, I’ll go out with you, I’ll eat you…

\- ¿R-really?

\- Yes- He started kissing and bite the base of your neck.

\- Ohh… Shit…- You trembled slightly.

\- You are going to be my girlfriend ¿Yes?- He kissed your throat- Say yes, cute… Come on…

\- Yes… Samy… Yes…

\- ¡Finally!- He looked you deeply- At last you call me that… My love…

\- Hell, Sam, stops postpone it ¡Fuck me once!

Smiling, he quickly walked with you to the couch, where he sit widely, allowing you to sit on his lap. You came immediately to his mouth, to kiss him. There was something in that mouth that attracted you too much, as well the hands that were rubbing your ass, slowly.

\- ¿Are you going to show me what they all say?- You moan in his mouth- ¿Will you be the master in bed they say you are?

\- Not- He growled, watching you- I’ll be more than that… For you…

\- Samy… I want to ride you…

\- Whatever you want my love…

Both undressed as if the clothing was on fire, and without even thinking, you sat on a cock which feel particularly large and warm inside your pussy.

\- ¡Oh yes!- You trembled- Is… It is thicker than I thought…

\- ¿Do you want me to go slowly to get used?- He purred with his face on your chest.

\- No… no…- You started to move- Shit… Is delicious…

\- Sweetie…-He moaned, holding your waist- Tight and wet… Exquisite…

\- God…- You took his face as were starting to up and down- Like that…

\- Look at you…- He began to move you stronger, looking in your eyes- Beautiful…

\- Strong- You hug his neck, staying in his mouth- Please… Samy… Strong…

He obeyed you as if his life belong to you. He was gradually increasing the speed, hitting with his dick inside you. You discovered that was as they had said: a master in sex.

You were so enraptured with his strength and speed, that you give all your will to him. The way he moved his waist harder to penetrate you, his hands clasped on your skin, his rhythmic snorts, his grunts mixed with groans. All, slowly beginning to become more frantic, wild and devilishly delicious, enough to heard the loud applause of both waists crashing.

\- ¡God!- Your moan hard- ¡I love it! ¡More!

\- ¡My love!- He huffed, looking at you intensely- ¡Two years I’ve been imagining for this! ¡Got damn!

Samuel hugged your waist, pressing you against him, while his waist moved swiftly. He buried his face in the base of your neck, as if trying to avoid that at some point you to stay away.

\- There- You groan with a whimper, clinging to his head- Lord… Right there…

You heard him give a long pleasurable moan, while his violent and fast movements began to rip your ecstasy with a series of moans that gradually were lengthening.

You explode with a loud cry feeling your legs tremble for themselves, and the hot Drake’s cock move decisively within you, enjoying your vaginal walls compressed around him. The long growl of Samuel was accompanied by a hot liquid that bathed you from inside and that catapulted both a slight moment of calm and relaxation.

You left your dead body on him, while you catch your breath slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

You were still inert on him, a little less tired, with your cheek on his shoulder. You could feel the hands of Samuel walk tenderly on your back, while his lips kissed your head several times, with extreme sweetness.

That was ironic, being that minutes ago he had penetrated you as if he were a desperate rapist.

\- Lord- He sighed, in your hair- Simply… incredible… You are so precious… Please tell me that I was good…

\- Yeah, Samy…- You smiled a little- You’ve been more than great…

\- I am glad to hear that- He purred, kissing you close to your ear- ¿You want more?

\- ¿Can you continue?- You left slightly, to see him.

\- That I am a little older than you does not mean that I can’t resist. More with you near…

\- Speaking of ages- You rubbed his forehead- ¿How young are of your mind?

\- ¿What do you mean?

\- ¿Are you open-minded?

\- Sweetie- He laugh sweetly- If you knew me… Yes, and a lot.

\- ¿How much?

\- So much that the question would be for you. ¿Why do you ask?

\- I was going to ask you for… behind- You shrug your shoulders.

\- How lovely you are- He kissed your mouth softly- ¿You know what? I will, but in exchange for something.

\- ¿What?

\- The same as you’re asking me.

\- I don’t understand you…

\- Look- He took your hand and played with your fingers for a moment- I have had experiences, several, with mens. But women fascinate me. I would like to mix the best of both, if you want.

\- Rude boy… Say it bluntly.

\- I want you make me anal sex.

\- ¿Seriously?- You laughed.

\- Of course is serious, silly.

\- But… ¿Why?

\- You just asked me to do it to you, so you know very well how good that feel. I’ve done it before, I know I like it.

\- ¿How do I do that? That is to say…- You thought- ¿With what? I’ve never done this…

\- You’re at home with an experienced in sex… I have a few things that can serve us. For example, a harness, which nobody has ever used… ¿And you know what?

\- ¿What?

\- No woman has ever done that to me- He caressed your arms- No one had the courage… And very few I have asked… But you, my love…

\- ¿What if I hurt you or something?

\- Relax- He accommodated your hair, with tenderness- I’ll guide you little by little. And then I’ll give you back the pleasure.

\- You are so weird- You laughed lightly.

\- ¿Why? ¿For enjoying my possibilities? ¿For using my prostate? Maybe I’m weird, but also I’m intelligent.

\- And… ¿How does that feel…? You know… That someone touch your prostate…

\- Someone said it’s the man’s clitoris, imagine.

\- Oh- You laughed hard- How cute.

\- You have a beautiful laugh.

Samuel hugged you wide, filling your head with kisses and caresses, to lift you surprisingly and carry you, in his arms, to his room.

There he laid you gently, rising slightly upon you, to kiss your mouth deeply, caressing your breasts with tenderness, brushing your sides with the tips of his fingers.

You loved his way of kissing. One of your hands stroked his long, muscular back, while your other fingers buried in his hair, so that he stays as much as possible between your lips.

\- Wao- He murmured- You really… like kissing…

\- Is you… You kiss deliciously…

\- ¿Are you going to penetrate me, honey?

\- I’m afraid to do something wrong- You looked at him.

\- Hey… Calm down. If you don’t want to do, not do it. You are not obligated. I’ll fuck you beautiful anyway.

\- ¿Seriously?

\- If you’re going to be my girlfriend, you must stop worrying so much ¿You want? I love you, and I just want you to enjoy being with me.

\- Oh… Sweetie - You hugged his neck, kissing him.

\- ¿Mmmm?- He smile- ¿Sweetie? ¿What’s up? ¿Are you suddenly falling in love with me or what?

You looked at him, with big eyes, surprised. You had not noticed when you went from going to sex to call it by affectionate nicknames. That had come out of nowhere, surprisingly.

\- ¿Are you terrified of falling in love with me?- Drake looked at your eyes- ¿I’m so bad to you?

\- ¿What? No, no…

\- ¿So?

You thought for a moment. It was true, you were afraid of falling in love with him, like you’re getting emotionally involved with a serial killer who enjoyed abusing children and animals. And in reality, you knew him enough as know that he was an attentive man, sweet, extremely intelligent, sexy and sexually amazing. As a person, was an excellent dude.

A small part inside you, pointed out the answer, now clear, obvious and surprising. Your fear came from somewhere else.

\- Sam- You touched his face.

\- Tell me.

\- I think I love you…

\- Great ¿Mmmm?- He smile widely.

You laughed shyly, caressing his neck, urging him to kiss you again, that way you loved so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Samuel had not stopped kissing you since your discovery that you possibly loved him. For your luck, he had not become mellow, annoying, or fanatical, he just dedicated to giving you what you wanted most, feel his tongue inside your mouth and his lips gently sucking on yours.

And he was doing it so well, which he did not need to touch another specific part of your body, so that your internal heat would turn on again.

\- Agree…- You whispered in his mouth, caressing his shoulders- I’ll give you what you want… Teach me…

\- You’re beautiful- He purred into your lips, with a smile.

You saw him get out of bed with a small jump, something funny to watch being that he was completely naked. He opened a closet and took out a trunk for nothing small, which he left by the bed.

\- Wao- You look- Damn you got toys.

\- And all completely disinfected, so, without fear- He looked at you intensely- God, I want you to try them all.

\- We’ll see.

You heard him grunt, with desire.

Delicately he put a harness on your waist, which carried a dildo of good size. Then, carefully, he put a little vibrating ball inside your pussy and hooked the speed to one side of the harness, to turn it on minimum. It was a simple, but nice vibration.

\- I don’t want you stay without feeling anything while you give me pleasure- He took your waist- You look good…

\- I look funny- You laugh.

\- Nonsense- He kissed your forehead while putting enough lubricant in the dildo.

You saw him use his fingers to scatter the lubricant, with an obvious practice.

\- ¿When was the last time you did this?- You looked at him.

\- A couple of days ago…

\- ¿What?- You laugh- No… I mean… With someone.

\- Oh… Years ago, in fact…

Drake settled on the bed, standing on all fours, lubricating his anus a little, then looking at you.

\- With confidence, cute- He reach a hand to you- I’ll scream my name if something goes wrong.

\- Okay- You sighed, standing behind him.

Carefully you put the tip of the dildo in his ass and entered slowly to the bottom, taking his waist. With a long pleasant moan he let himself drop slowly in the bed, face down, with his ass raised. You lie a little on his back, watching him smile, with his eyes closed.

It seemed extremely strange to you, and even more the feeling of being in control. You could not even discern if it was a feeling you liked or disgusted you.

\- Move, beautiful- Samuel moved his waist- Come on… Speed up your vibrator a little and fuck me…

You gave a little more power to the vibrator, what you liked. You buried your face in the back of his neck, with a soft moan, while your waist began to move forward and back rhythmically, but gently.

\- Oh my love…- He shivered- What a delight…

\- You have a lovely back- You whispered, caressing him, kissing his neck- I think… I think I like this…

\- You are the most amazing woman in my life- He moaned.

For a while you were concentrating on the vibration in your pussy and in the repetitive moans that Drake kept giving.

You saw him move one of his hands and give your vibrator a little more power.

\- ¿W-what?- You tremble- Sam…

\- C'mon darling… Control me a little…

You clung to his waist, prey to a small pleasure that began to overwhelm you, and you began to move strongly within him.

His moans were now whining of pleasure, clinging to the bed.

\- ¡God!- He complained strongly, nailing fingers on the edge of bed- ¡There! ¡There, my love! ¡Fuck! ¡Yes!

\- ¿Is that your prostate?- You bite his back.

\- ¡Yes!

\- Want to see you… Face up Samy…

Completely submissive to you, Drake immediately stayed face-up, with his legs open to you, the body shining in sweat, disheveled and totally hard.

You definitely put your vibrator to the max and you came back into it, quickly, fucking him hard and fast, while holding one of his legs with one of your hands and you frantically masturbate his hard dick with the other.

\- ¡Shit!- Samuel clung to the bed, trembling- ¡Damn! ¡Yes! ¡Yes!

\- ¡Sam!- You moved with force against him, almost instinctively, excited.

\- ¡You’re a damn goddess! ¡Yes!

You saw him tighten completely while several spasms accompanied a long guttural groan which ended in an white liquid all over his chest and stomach. Even inside him, you lay down on top of him, hugging him, moaning hard thanks to the buzzing vibrator in the best place within you.

You felt him hug you tightly while placing a couple of fingers inside your ass and moved them firmly.

\- ¡Fuck!- You moaned on his neck- ¡Sam! ¡D-don’t stop!

Your moans became screams when the ecstasy of feeling the vibration mixed with his fingers, sprouted inside you. You gave a long trembling cry with one of the strongest orgasms you’d ever had. His fingers came out of you and he pulled out the vibrator, letting you rest on his slightly sticky torso.

When did you think that moment could not be better, you noticed him hugging you affectionately and kiss your head, leaving his cheek against you. You smiled, fascinated.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long silence, resting on his chest, you felt the Drake’s fingers making circles around your waist. You looked at him, contemplating his dreamy brown eyes and his smile full of pleasure and happiness.

\- We are pretty dirty and sweaty- He said- ¿Shall we share the shower? Then we can have lunch ¿Do you want to go somewhere or want me to prepare something? They had just brought me a couple of pizzas before you came, I mean… If you want something simpler… ¿Or do you want Chinese food?

You laughed softly at his offerings.

\- Big boy- You caressed his chin to then kiss him gently- You’re adorable. The shower is fine. And with the pizza is more than enough, I don’t like the ostentatious.

\- You are pure perfection- He purred.

You smiled, flattered.

The bathroom was a long enjoyment of soapy caresses, kisses in the water, friction and touching. Did you realize that Samuel liked to stick to you, from behind, to touch you with his body and hands. And you did not dislike it at all. His muscular chest felt particularly good on your back and you loved to see his strong arms appearing behind you.

You eat a pizza reheated in the microwave, wich taste you to glory, perhaps because of the hunger that had come to you after so much body movement, or maybe because you were with him.

Both were sitting very close. He wore only black underpants and a white, open shirt, leaving you to delight yourself with the shape of his pecs, his stomach and his gunshot wounds that make him so dangerously sensual. You were simpler and you only put one of his shirts, that was a little big to you. No underwear, to tempt him.

\- ¿Are you going to stay here today? ¿Yes?- He approached his face to your neck- ¿Mmmmm?

\- Maybe…- You played lightly.

\- Stay- He bit your neck softly- Stay to eat and sleep… And fuck…

\- Sure- You pretend to be offended- That’s what you want me for…

\- We can practice some of your final exams- He purred, kissing your ear- I already presented Historic Politics… I can tell you the temary…

\- You are impossible- You laugh.

\- Maybe- He caressed your leg- Got damn… You’re going to leave my balls empty, sweetie… Since years Idon’t fuck so much in one day or I’m so horny…

\- I remind you that you promised to give me great sex for penetrating you.

\- Well… I have already eaten, rested, I have the strength to do it.

\- ¿And after?- You stroked his hair.

\- ¿After?

\- Tomorrow… Another day… ¿Will we do this again or is it something unique?

\- My love…- Drake took your hand- Sweetie… Everything I said on the bed is true… You’re a goddess, and the most amazing woman of my life. And I want you to be my girlfriend. And for that you have to be here for a long time…

\- How cute- You laughed tenderly.

\- And then we’re getting married.

\- ¿What? We just kissed each other today ¿Do not you think that is a little faster?

\- Maybe- He kissed your shoulder, smiling- That will not stop me from wanting or trying. I already told you, you’re amazing, and i will not give it a chance to any idiot to stay with such a fantastic woman. It must be me, rr someone better than me…

\- Samy…

\- ¿Mhmmmm?- He look at you.

\- Stop continuing me to fall in love, bastard…- You hit his leg gently- As if it were easy for me to discover that I love you…

\- My beautiful.

Samuel picked you up quickly, to sit you on his legs, sideways, so one of your shoulders lean against him. Then he wrapped his arms around your waist. As you felt comfortable, you settled, resting your head on his collarbone.

\- I like this- You smiled, using your free hand to caress his bare chest- I think this is my place.

\- It will be your place then- He ubbed his chin in your hair- Forever.

You gave a slight sigh, snuggling into his chest, feeling the skin of his neck with your face, and one of his hands caressing your hair gently.

\- ¿Do we take a nap and then have sex?- He asked- ¿Or do you prefer to get tired before bed?

\- I’m full, comfortable and sleepy… Let’s sleep first.

\- Hold on- He smiled.

You put an arm around his neck, holding you, while he stood with you in his arms. Slowly he led you to the bed, looking at you. There he laid you gently, while he stood.

\- ¿What?- You smiled.

\- ¿Do you want to sleep in my chest? ¿Or do you prefer me to warm your back?

You stood aside, patting the piece of bed behind you, inviting him. You saw him bring a few wooly blankets and lie down behind you, hugging you widely, squeezing your back against his chest.

\- I love to sleep like that- Samuel grunted in your neck.

\- Warm and comfortable- You closed your eyes.

\- And adorable- He sighed at length.

A slow, satisfied sigh came out of your mouth, at the same time your sleepy eyes were closing. A long time ago that you did not feel yourself so good, happy, comfortable, satisfied.

A small part of you was even analyzing the possibility to have him as a boyfriend for many years.

What you knew was, in the next classes that you would have, who would be your study partner, and who would sit in the adjacent seat to you.

End


End file.
